


Birdie and Bunny

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children's Stories, Freeform, Original Fiction, Other, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: For Dearest, a wonderfully delightful human being~





	Birdie and Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhengrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhengrun/gifts).



The sun is high as the day is long.

Down on the earth below, in the flower fields, hopped about little Bunny, a small and sweet rabbit who enjoyed the warm sunshine and hopping about among the flowers.

High in the sky flew Birdie, who noticed little Bunny hopping in the flowers. So Birdie flew down to greet Bunny, hoping to join the fun.

“Do you mind if I join you?” Birdie asked Bunny.

“Sure!”

So the two of them played in the flowers and had a wonderful time. Soon it was time for Birdie to fly away to go home.

“Must you go? I may never see you again!” Bunny asked, sad to see Birdie go.

“Sadly, I must. My family is waiting for me.”

“Very well. Farewell, Birdie. I hope to see you soon.”

“Same as well. I like you very much and I hope we get see each other once more someday.”

So Birdie flew away and little Bunny went home to the woods.

Several months had gone by and Bunny soon grew up to be a big rabbit.

One day, a small butterfly came to visit to visit Bunny's family.

“Bunny! I have a message from Birdie. Birdie wishes to see you because it is lonely at home and it has been a long time, to come quick if you can to the other side of the woods where there is a tall tree with a knothole.”

“But the journey is dangerous for such a small creature as you! Surely, it can't be possible.” Bunny's family warned.

“But I must and I shall! Birdie is very dear to me and I shall go, no matter the path.”

Finding that Bunny could not be swayed further, Bunny's family let Bunny go to prepare for the journey. Bunny slept that night with a happy hope.

The next morning, Bunny started on the journey to the tall tree on the other side of the woods. The sky was gray with clouds that day and soon it began to rain, making Bunny's fur all wet. This still did not deter Bunny.

Sometime later, Bunny noticed a menacing looking Bobcat, relaxing on a nearby rock.

“Where are you going, little Rabbit?”

“I am going to see my dear Birdie.”

“All by yourself?”

“I can handle myself just fine!”

“We'll see about that!”

The Bobcat lunged out to snare the rabbit, but Bunny was able to escape, fearful but alive. Bunny did not stop running until the Bobcat was far behind, lost in the distance. Bunny still kept on.

The sun was beginning to set as Bunny noticed a very large tree with a knothole. Surely this had to be where Birdie was! Filled with excitement, Bunny ran as fast as possible to the base of the tree calling out “Birdie! Birdie! It’s me!”

To Bunny’s delight, Birdie popped into view out of the knothole and happily flew down to greet Bunny.

“Oh Bunny! It’s been too long!”

“I came as fast as I could when Butterfly told me about you.”

“Well, it has been rather lonely but with you here it’s not that way anymore.”

“Then I shall stay here to make sure you’re never lonely.”

So Bunny stayed with Birdie and they happily lived together in the little knothole in the large tree at the end of the woods.


End file.
